The present invention relates in general to computer systems and, more particularly, to email delivery systems.
Email systems are used as a general tool for broad-based collaboration. Modern email systems, which have evolved from the traditional one-on-one postal mail messaging paradigm, led to an explosion of messaging in which many people copy, respond to, forward, and propagate messages.